


What not to do when your expecting.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This a mini spin from the very adult fic called Bound.





	What not to do when your expecting.

Lucifer stalked the halls as he waited. He knew he should be in there but all his walking about drove his wife mad as well as the doctor and nurses as well too. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he kept on walking. If he could have gotten away with it he would have taken off into the sky to try and calm down. But a man with wings freak people out and he couldn't help that matter as it was now daytime.

"It was your brooding that got you thrown out of the room Lucifer." Dan who was now seventy years old muttered as he watched the still young Lucifer stop and glare darkly at him. "Don't glare at me you know I'm right."

Trixie sat beside her father and patted his hand. "Daddy its time for your nap anyway." She looked at Lucifer as her husband helped her father up and walk him out. She walked over and hugged Lucifer. "Wish mother the best." She kissed him on his cheek. "I will see you if and when I see you again Father." She turned and walked after her husband and father then.

Lucifer smiled softly and shook his head slightly. "Same old Trix." He kept on walking as he remembered all the sex they had over the years. For the past twenty-five years almost every single day he made love to his wife. Even once or twice in public but he got them away before any cuffs could be laid down on them. And now today of all days he was about to become a father for the first time in his life. And to tell you the truth and he has told his wife this. He was scared to death over the whole matter. But until his wife's first time having a child. Somehow his wife was having triplets and he was more scared then that very first day he started his flying lesson's with his eldest brother. He had his back turned when he heard the door behind him open up.

"Mr. your children are all here waiting to see their daddy." The nurse said looking at him.

Lucifer turned and smiled as he followed the nurse to the nursery. "My little cherub's."

The nurse looked at him and smiled softly. "Your wife is still out sir so their names are A, B, and C."

Lucifer smiled seeing how tiny and small they are. "Are they all one gender or not?"

The nurse smiled softly. "C is your only son the other two are both girls."

"Thank you can I see my wife now?" He asked her.

"Soon." The nurse turned and walked away.

Lucifer just stood there and watched his children with a stupid grin on his face. It was a while before he could see his wife. He walked in and walked over and kissed her on the lips. "They are perfect little angel's."

Chloe smirked softly. "They will be little devils like there father."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "And have you thought of names for the little army?"

Chloe smiled softly. "For our only son, I was thinking of naming him John after my father."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Your father would be thrilled over that and what of our little girls my little princess."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Don't spoil them." She said smiling at them. "Our blonde haired daughter I was thinking Ella Pen after our old friend Ella and my mother. And as for your dark-haired princess, I think of no better name then Lucy after her father."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Because the girly version of my name is Lucy?"

Chloe nodded her head and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to watch them grow up and see how many of them end up just like you."

"That sounds like a curse on me." He said with a smirk.

"More like punishment." She said simply as she laid back on her pillows. "A bit of a nap." She said closing her eyes and falling asleep against him.

Lucifer laid down beside her and fell asleep just like her. He dreamed of his father being thrilled over his three little grandbabies.

THE END!


End file.
